the long and winding road
by samanddianefan10
Summary: After facing the loss of his beloved father, Frasier begins to reflect on his life and everything that had went wrong. With a little help of his brother and a very familiar face, he realizes that life truly can go on.
1. Chapter 1

Frasier was looking through his father's belongings in order to determine which items he should save and which he should donate. There were a few things that he wanted, for sentimental reasons. A plaid shirt. An old officer's uniform. But for the most part, Frasier knew that he would have no use for most of these things, so with a reluctant heart, he started to box up the remainder of his father's belongings.

Niles would be there, shortly. He'd been taking their father's death particularly hard, as he and Daphne had had the heartbreaking task of breaking the news to their only son, David, of his grandfather's death. It was no easy task, but Frasier knew that his brother was quite capable of taking care of things. There had been only one item that Daphne requested- it was Martin's cane. It seemed quite fitting, as she had initially joined the Crane household in order to tend to martin's health.

Still, Frasier had never felt so alone in all of his life. Yes, he'd gotten to make his peace with his father, but there was overwhelming sense of sadness and loneliness that seemed to overtake every waking thought. Even though he and Martin had exchanged I love yous, there was still so much more that he'd wanted to say to his father.

There was only one other period in his life where he felt this low. It was after Lilith had left him, which Frasier now took as a blessing in disguise. Even though, at the time, he resented Lilith for her affair and the callous disregard for their marriage, it wasn't after Frasier had moved to Seattle that life began to make sense again. As a psychiatrist, he'd often encouraged his patients to try to look for the best in things, to develop a sense of purpose in life. And so for eleven, wonderful, trying years, he'd found his purpose. And that purpose was family.

Not only had Frasier reestablished a relationship with his father, but he began to get to know Niles like he never had before. Even though Frasier's life had taken so many unexpected turns, he knew that he wouldn't have traded his time with Niles or Martin or even Daphne for all of the money in the world.

"How are you doing?" a familiar voice interrupted Frasier's thoughts.

"Oh, about as well as can be expected. How are David and Daphne? I want you to know that if there is anything I can do for any of you, well, I plan on sticking around in Seattle for quite some time."

"That's generous of you. I only wish that this reunion were of a different sort- a wedding, a birth, a birthday, anything but this," Niles replied sadly.

"Niles? Are you...are you okay?"

"I'm just having a hard time with this. We all knew the signs were there, but no one can really ever prepare thmeselves to hear those little words...'I'm sorry, but your father is gone.'"

"I know, Niles. I wasn't ready for this. But we must try to do our best to respect and honor his wishes, in however way we can. Life is too short; there are no guarantees for a tomorrow, but certainly we owe it to ourselves to find our joy however we can."

"I know, Frasier. But these past few years have been so trying. First it was Daphne's father, now Dad. I've never seen Daphne so upset."

"Niles, you are lucky. For in your life you have found true love, a force that nothing could stop should it try. Stay with your wife, hold her, tell her you love her. I only have one regret with my life...it is that I have not been able to find true love after all these years," Frasier sighed.

Niles started to speak, but they were interrupted by a phone call. Little did Frasier know that life was about to take another unexpected turn.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"It's for you," Ronee said as she handed Frasier the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Lilith? What do you want? I trust that Frederick made it home safe and sound."

"Of course he did. He has become quite the traveler over the years. I realize this might sound intrusive, but I actually called for personal reasons. You see, Frasier, I was worried about you."

"About me? That's awfully kind of you, but I assure you that I am doing about as well as can be expected."

"Are you forgetting that it's me you're talking to? Who should know you better than anyone. Don't forget, we've been through many trials and tribulations together."

"How can I forget. While I appreciate your concern, I really must be going. I have a lot to take care of at my father's; surely you understand," he replied.

"Of course. But there is another reason for my call..."

"Which is?"

"I will be visiting Seattle on Sunday, and I thought it might be a good idea to get together. You know, for old time's sake."

He really, really did not want to deal with his ex wife during the same week as his father's funeral; however, who was he to turn her down? After all, they did share a lifetime of memories and not to mention a brilliant young son. "Of course, Lilith. You know where to find me."

With that , he hung up the phone and took another look at his father's picture. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Lilith now, he thought with a small laugh.

Lilith... after everything that had transpired between them, he found that he never could say no to her, not quite anyways. She may have hurt him deeply, but there was a part of him that would always care about her well-being. At any rate, she was visiting, leaving Frasier with not much else to do except to catch up with Niles. And he knew just the place for such an occasion.


End file.
